Ta meute ? Non ma Famille mec Nuances
by RockyGin
Summary: Un jour maudit des larmes des amis de l'amour et de l'humour. Stiles n'aurais pas pu rêver mieux pour ce jour...


_**Hello ! Me revoilà ! Je poste cet OS parce que je ne sais pas si je l'ai fais je suis vraiment navré... Mais euh... Bonne lecture ?**_

_**ENJOY**_

_-Aidez moi ! Je vous en pris aidez moi ! Criait le shérif de la ville au chevet de sa femme malade. _

_ -Papa ? Demanda un petit garçon brun au yeux chocolat regardant sa mère souffrante._

_ -Retourne attendre à l'extérieur fils. Ordonna son père les yeux brillant de douleur et de peine._

_ -Genim... Chuchota sa mère.._

_ -Maman ?_

_ -Genim ! Retournes dehors non de Dieu ! S'énerva son père _

_ -Genim... Dit à nouveau sa mère _

_Des personnes arrivèrent en courant en le bousculant brutalement. Il tomba à la renverse et se fit relever par deux petites mains. Il tourna doucement la tête et rencontra le regard de son meilleur ami qui lui souriait doucement. _

_ -Allez debout mon pote ! C'est pas le moment pour une sieste. Lui sourit son presque frère. _

_ -Scott ? Demanda le petit garçon les yeux mouillés_

_ -Et comment. Ton papa nous à appeler et il a dis que t'aller pas bien alors j'ai demander à maman de venir et nous voilà. Sourit le petit bouclé. La mère du dernier lui sourit de là où elle se trouvait. Soudain un long bip se fit entendre dans la chambre de sa mère. _

_ -Maman ? Appela doucement le brun. Il voulu rentrer mais Mélissa le retint doucement. Son père éclata en sanglots dans les bras d'une infirmière. Genim se précipita dans la chambre au moment où les personnes mettait un draps sur sa mère. Il tapota l'épaule de son père qui releva les yeux et l'attira contre lui. _

_ -Je suis désolé fils... Tellement désolé... Son père le regarda dans les yeux et reprit, Tu as 8 ans et c'est terriblement jeune mais... Fils ta maman ne... Elle ne... Son père ne put Mélissa reprit_

_ -Mon chéri... Ta maman était malade tu sais ?_

_ -Oui je sais mais pourquoi elle est caché ? Demanda il. Il regarda Scott qui avait des larmes coulant sur ses joues bronzées. Et là Genim écarquilla les yeux. Non... Scotty... C'est pas vrai hein? Le dis Scotty secoua la tête et prit son presque frère dans ses bras lorsqu'il éclata en sanglots. Dans cet hôpital, nous pouvions entendre les cris déchirés d'un enfant pleurant pour sa mère parti trop tôt. _

-Woah calme Stiles c'est juste moi. Je m'en vais j'ai une affaire urgente... Je suis désolé de te laisser seul aujourd'hui mais... C'est très important. Je ne sais pas si je rentre ou pas ce soir alors... Tu as le droit de faire venir la meute si tu veut...

-Merci papa mais non... Je préfère pas... Stiles ferma les yeux. Pourquoi rêvait il encore de tous ça ? Pourquoi revivre le jour de la mort de sa mère ? Oh bien sûr... On était le 15 mars... Il se leva et se mit devant la fenêtre pensant à ce jour qu'il devrait passer seul... Encore. Il n'allait pas à l'école aujourd'hui il n'y aller jamais à cette date.

Vers 19h la sonnette retentit. Il enfila un t-shirt et un jean noir puis descendit les escaliers jusqu'à la porte. Il l'ouvrit et découvrit Scott qui lui souriait doucement. Il lui rendit et le laissa entrer. Comme tous les ans depuis 9 ans, Scott passait la soirée avec lui. Sauf que cette fois ci, la sonnette retentit une deuxième fois. Là il découvrit Lydia qui le poussa pour pouvoir rentrer. Scott lui fit un rapide câlin. Avant qu'il n'est pu refermer là porte Isaac et Allison arrivèrent en lui souriant doucement. Peu après Boyd et Aiden suivit de Danny et Ethan qui arrivèrent en se tenant la main. Erica, Jackson et Peter arrivèrent aussi. Stiles regardait avec confusion son salon remplit de _sa_ meute. Pourquoi était il là ? Scott s'approcha doucement et passa un bras sur son épaule.

-On est des loups-garous. Enfin pour la plupart. Lydia le savait après tout elle te connaît depuis la maternelle. Isaac, Boyd, Aiden Ethan Erica Jackson, Peter... Les loups garous sentent quand un membre de la meute va pas bien alors... Quand au autres, soit ils le savent depuis longtemps soit ils ne connaissent pas la raison mais viennent quand même pour toi. Stiles ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il pleurait avant qu'Isaac ne vienne entourer son cou de ses bras le serrant contre lui. Vite suivit des autres. Tout à coup Stiles aperçu des yeux verts qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. Ils appartenait à son petit-ami depuis 2 ans maintenant ... Derek Hale. Il se détacha des autres et se dirigea vers lui. Il s'arrêta à quelques pas, et attendit. Ils se fixèrent pendant de longues minutes avant que Derek n'ouvre ses bras roulant des yeux. Stiles se précipita entre eux et les sentit se resserrer autour de sa taille.

-Merci... Murmura Stiles la voix brisé laissant couler ses larmes dans le cou du brun. Pour toutes réponses, Derek serra un peu plus ses bras. Soudain la voix de Lydia s'éleva depuis le salon.

-Bon c'est tout beau tout mignon mais j'ai faim. Alors qu'est ce que vous diriez de commander un chinois et qu'on se fasse un marathon Harry Potter ? Toute la meute éclata de rire et acquiesça les paroles de la jeune fille. Lorsque Stiles voulu allait aider la rousse, Derek le retint par le poignet.

-Est ce que tu m'en veut ? Je les dis à ceux qui ne savaient pas... Lui dit Derek le regardant nerveusement...

-Nan je... En faite ça me fais plaisir que toute la meute soit là... C'est … Juste Merci Derek. Stiles l'embrassa tendrement et ils se séparèrent en riant lorsque la voix de Lydia s'éleva depuis le salon.

-Ethan rentre la langue il à juste enlever sa veste et on a vu un morceaux de son ventre ! Danny franchement tes fière de toi ?!

Oui en somme tout était normal pour la meute Scottienne.. C'était toujours un jour triste mais... Avec toutes ces personnes qui représentait sa famille, Stiles avait l'impression qui sa mère était près d'eux en ce moment. Peut être était-ce le cas après tous... Le brun aimer penser que c'était le cas. Il embrassa de nouveau son loup et le laissa enrouler ses bras sur son ventre observant son salon

envahi par sa famille un doux sourire aux lèvres.


End file.
